


Happiness

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: Yuuri wins the Grand Prix Final"





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horchata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> I'm so glad I made it on time T^T Thank you for this amazing prompt ! I'd wanted to write an alternative ending to Yoi (because I... don't... really like... the one we have gotten lol) so when I read this I knew I had to write something. I hope you'll enjoy it !"

Yûri had kept staring at the TV screen long after Yurio’s results had been displayed. He couldn’t seem to be able to tear his eyes off even as everything became blurry from his sudden crying. He was like hypnotized by the digital board, half convinced that if he stopped looking at it, the results would change. He could faintly hear people cheering on the back of his head and he briefly wondered if this was just a dream. A really wonderful dream, all things considered, but the reality check would only be more painful if that was the case.   
  
He started feeling a tug on his jacket and his head turned around robotically, finally out of his trance. Phichit was looking at him, grin on his face like always, but he appeared to be crying as well. He launched himself on Yûri, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Congratulations, Yûri”  
  
His strangled voice made Yûri’s own throat lump up. Not trusting his voice, he could only hold his best friend tight and nod vigorously in response.  
  
After a few moments, he heard his name being called for the ceremony on the speakers and his grip on Phichit loosened.  
  
“I have to go.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
They certainly made an odd duo, Phichit and him, with matching red eyes, visible tears’ strains on their cheeks and small smiles.  
  
Yûri took his leave, walking slowly as his legs were still a bit shaky from the emotion and the effort he had poured into his performances. He still hadn’t seen his coach, and it was started to make him feel uneasy.   
  
_Where was he ? Was he looking for him ?How had he reacted ? When they’d see each other, would he be crying ? Would he look proud ? Or stunned, like he had been ?  
  
Would he be happy ?_  
  
He was getting incredibly conscious of the golden ring on his right hand as the seconds passed without seeing the mop of silver hair and crystal blue eyes he had fallen in love with. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he remembered the promise they had made. The “if” had now become a “when”, and Yûri started feeling giddy at the prospect of tying himself with Viktor for the rest of his life.  
  
In the end, he had been caught by the staff while he had been looking for his fiancé, and he had promptly been ushered to the ice rink to get his medal.  
  
His _gold_ medal.  
  
And as they put it around his neck, he finally spotted the man he had been looking for and smiled lovingly when he noticed he was looking straight at him. While maintaining eye contact, he successively kissed his medal then his ring, dedicating his success to him. The flashes of the cameras rendered him unable to look at Viktor anymore, but he still smiled happily.  
  
 _We call everything on the ice ‘Love’._  
  
And this time, his had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
